poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
O'Diesel Strikes Back
O'Diesel Strikes Back is another film of Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles Summary Following the events of Revenge of the Nightmare Family & Changling Queen, Brian is suffering several nightmares (most where he actually becomes Darth Manacore, and some where the team kill him at Cloud City). But then he has a horrible Nightmare of where he is brutally shot to death and then killed, and Sylveon yelling in shock and despair. At the same time, Bradey O'Diesel hears about Brian's near fall to the Darkside, so she decides to take this opportunity to try to regain what she lost and at the same time, "teach" Brian a lesson. Can the team stop Bradey, and help Brian with help from Annabelle? Plot Opening Crawl/Brian's First Nightmare The opening crawl tells the events of the past adventure. Of how Brian has killed many Royal Guards, Jedi, and younglings. As he almost became the Sith Apprentice of King Sombra, Darth Manacore. And How the Changling Army attacked Cloud City. But then Brian managed to snap out of his Dark control and defeated the Nightmares and The Changling Queen. And, then adds that Brian is now suffering from several nightmares after the event has happened, While a certain Sith diesel may likely return for vengeance. As we come to the present day. Where, we come to the Griffin home as Brian is on his way to the hospital for his cast to be taken off. And soon, he leaves the hospital with his cast gone, but the doctor tells him that one more arm accident, he's gonna have to wear one so he can never leave the house. Which worries Brian but the mere sight of it. As he walks home, he sees people doing random stupid stuff to their right arms. And runs home screaming in terror. Back home, as Sylveon is walking with Lois. And they see Brian inside frightened to death, fearing what would happen to his right arm. The 2 then come over to him and Brian explains about the situation. And then that night, Brian has a nightmare where he actually does become Darth Mancore. Meeting/Bradey's Plans Then, everyone gathers up at the council for a meeting as T.C. and Hugs then start explain that after some investigation (after the events of The Race for Blythe) they found that Bradey O'Diesel is back along with all of her hench-beings. And her droid army has returned too, as they've started an attack outside Cloudsdale. Which forced Rainbow Dash out. The Council then start organize a team to take care of the droid army, but Brian is a bit skeptical about joining. Meanwhile at the lure of Bradey O'Diesel, she watches as her droids attack Cloudsdale. While watching Brian at the sametime. Which is confusing to Morack and Kara. As Bradey then explains its all part of her plan, as she shares about Brian's near turn to the Dark Side. And how she plans to teach Brian a lesson he'll never forget. Brian's second nightmare/Dream visit from Luna and Annabelle That night, Brian has a second nightmare. Where as he's battling the Sparkles but in the middle of it, the rest of the gang burst in and all draw fire and then shoot him down. But in the mist of it, Luna appears and she then talks with Brian. Brian mentions that after the incident, he's been have several nightmares related to his near fall to the Dark Side. And then Annabelle appears Second Meeting/Brian's new Nightmare Capture in the Night In Bradey's Lair/Bradey's duel with Brian/The Fall of Brian Trivia *Guest star in this film * Scenes * Opening Crawl/Brian's First Nightmare *Meeting/Bradey's Plans *Brian's second nightmare/Dream visit from Luna and Annabelle *Second Meeting/Brian's new Nightmare *Capture in the Night *In Bradey's Lair/Bradey's duel with Brian/The Fall of Brain * * *Annabelle shows Brian an alternate future/ *Sylveon vs. Bradey O'Diesel *Brian's duel against Darth Manacore * Soundtrack # # # # #Deepwater Horizon - Negative Pressure Test (During Brian's second bad dream) Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles